


The Learning Curve

by sometimesicryalot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up Everyone, Autism, Awkwardness, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Heartache, How Do I Tag, How To Be Proper, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will try to make this funny and entertaining as well but my humor is bad, I'm Sorry, Inuit Character, Kataang - Freeform, Katara takes a child under her wing, Mom Friend Katara (Avatar), Momtara, My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, POV Katara (Avatar), Pining, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, The Love Triangle We DESERVED, Trying to be as in-character as possible, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, non-verbal child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesicryalot/pseuds/sometimesicryalot
Summary: Set about 3-4 years after the final chapter of book 3.The Gaang meet up once again, but this time older and for much more domestic and political reasons. Katara is stunned to find how fast everyone has grown up... especially Aang and Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Aang is 16, Katara is 17, & Zuko, Sokka, Mai, and Suki are 18.

A hawk circled in the sky, a small speck slowly growing bigger. Katara blinked up, noticing it in the usually bare sky of the Southern Water Tribe. She continued her work regardless, hauling water and talking to the many women and children she returned to so many years ago. A particularly small one toddled behind her diligently. She hadn’t begun to speak yet, unlikely for her age of almost four; not even the basic words. Katara remembers in great detail the girl’s birth; she was the first of many babies she helped her Gran-Gran deliver after she returned home. Unfortunately, the girl’s mother had died in the birthing process, begging to keep her baby alive. That was the moment Katara understood what womanhood was truly like.

Despite her quietness, she was rambunctious and smart and stuck to Katara like glue. She barely leaves Katara’s side during the day. The girl’s name was Katsitsanóron, which meant “precious flower” in their native tongue. But as Katsitsanóron was rather long, Katara called her Katsi. Katsi followed and watched Katara closely as she hung up newly clean clothes to freeze dry. Katara kept peeking glances up at the sky, wondering if the slow-growing, circling speck in the sky perhaps thought Katsi was something worth stealing off of the ice.

“Katsi, get closer to me.”

The girl did so unquestionably, hugging Katara’s thigh. Walking along the long line of hung rope, she dragged the girl across the ice, who giggled everytime she had to lift her off of the ground to take a step. Katara laughed with her, continuing to hang up clothes. She was distracted when a flash of red and black darted across her vision.

A hawk had landed very violently on the ice, slipping across the slippery ground but very quickly righted itself. As if embarrassed, it shook itself very quickly and fluffed its feathers. It took Katara a moment to recognize it as a Fire Nation messenger hawk. A part of her panicked out of habit, then put her arm out for it to land on her. Thankfully the thick skin of her coat kept the hawk’s incredibly sharp talons from piercing her flesh as it very gratefully perched. This messenger bird, she noticed, was significantly more beautiful than Sokka’s, the reds more brilliant and feather’s much softer and well maintained. Couldn’t be Hawky.

Katsi looked up at Katara, looking just as confused as Katara felt. “I’m not sure. But let’s take him inside… poor thing’s freezing,” Katara offered as an answer to her little companion, as she felt the bird shiver. She lifted up the empty basket of laundry with her other arm. She felt ridiculous trying to limp with her arms full of basket and bird as well as her leg covered in child.

As she entered her igloo, warmth enveloping her face and ears, Katara sat down on her bed as Katsi scrambled up next to her. The hawk bowed its head as she took the intricate tube from his back. At first she had been enthusiastic thinking it was a message from Aang, but as she examined the tube, realized it was the furthest thing.

The tube was intricate and beautiful beyond anything she’d seen in the recent months she’d been home. It was decorated as a flame, but in a way that made it seem alive. Glints of red and orange and blue flicked as she turned it about in her hands. Katsi’s eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked at it too. Each end was plated with gold, rubies and onyx very gently set within it. Katara began messing with the tube, and one side began to twist off. Inside it was a thin paper rolled up to fit. The paper was so delicate she almost felt wrong trying to touch it, you could clearly tell it was expensive and fine. As she rolled it out she realized it was actually very strong, almost like fabric. The hawk moved to Katara’s lap and she handed Katsi the fancy tube as she unrolled the paper and began to read.

  
  


_ Katara of The Southern Water Tribe, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. As you should know, there is a solstice coming within the next month and I would appreciate it if you could travel to my palace in order to celebrate it with The Fire Nation. This invitation has also been extended to your brother, Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, Toph Beifong, as well as Avatar Aang. This celebration is an opportunity to create unity within the Fire Nation. There will be food, clothing, and shelter provided for you. You also may bring a plus one with you, if you have an intended. A Fire Nation passenger ship will come for you within one week. If you refuse to come, it will simply return home. Please consider this. _

_ Fire Lord Zuko _

  
  


Katara’s first reaction to the letter was surprise; not at the content of the letter but the delicacy of the handwriting. She wrote it off as being written by a… she doesn’t know—surely the Fire Lord has someone to do these kinds of things? Regardless, her thought was squashed as her eyes drifted down the page and found the post script:

_ It would mean a lot to me if you made it. Please, Katara. _

Katara’s heart throbbed at the idea of leaving home again so soon, especially as she heard the girl ooh and ahh at the tube. “Katsi…” Katara began, not sure what she was gonna say. The girl looks expectantly up at her, not pausing her repetitive movements of her fingers against the gems. “...I have a hard decision to make, don’t I?”


	2. Internal Debating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to update this yesterday, but it was my 19th birthday. Here it is now, though.

Katsi was understandably devastated to learn of Katara’s imminent departure, crying and crying throughout the whole night and refusing to let Katara go until she had fallen asleep. Katara had very gently returned the little girl to her guardian, an old woman who openly did not like Katsi that much. When Katara stepped through the woman’s igloo with Katsi in her arms, she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Damn it all,” she said, “I thought I had finally gotten rid of her.”

Katara said nothing, pointedly ignoring the woman’s antics. She made her way over to Katsi’s bed and gently laid her there.

That night, Katara wore the letter out by opening it and closing it again over and over, rereading the two little sentences at the bottom.

_ It would mean a lot to me if you made it. Please, Katara. _

Something about the delicacy of the words made something inside Katara ache--something she had not felt since a fateful day within a cavern that glittered with crystals.

~

The rest of the week was uneventful as Katara told everyone of her departure; many women asked her to return soon--a look of quiet fear in their eyes. It was not long since the war had ended and many were apprehensive about allowing the Fire Nation to return to their secluded village. Katara reassured them that she’d be okay--she’d be around Sokka and Aang again.

Packing wasn’t difficult--she isn’t exactly the most materialistic person. Katsi helped her, bringing her objects and playing on the floor with the random things she found. She had been less enthusiastic since Katara announced her imminent departure as well as extra clingy. She’d find Katara the moment she was allowed to leave the old woman’s home, almost desperate to find her. The night before the ship was meant to arrive, Katsi was nervous. She had been irritable all day, pacing about Katara’s room in a circle. When Katara told her, very late at night, the girl’s eyes began to fill with tears. She shook her head violently. “Come on,” Katara offered gently, “don’t you want to lay in your bed?”

Katsi just stayed very still as tears rolled down her face, fiddling her fingers. Katara just nodded, slowly understanding. “Okay… you can stay here with me tonight. You can go lay in my bed, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Katsi didn’t respond, just slowly shuffled over to the bed and sat as Katara exited the hut. She made her way down the packed path to where Katsi’s home is. She entered and very deeply bowed her head to the elderly woman who was still awake. “Good evening, ma’am,” she begins, but is interrupted.

“Why are you here, so late at night? Where is Katsitsanóron?”

“I am here to ask if she may stay with me, tonight. She seems quite averse to leaving me.”

The old lady just scoffs and turns her head away from her.

“I don’t know why you like that little girl so much, Katara,” the old woman sneered, “Her head is hollow. She can’t even speak. If you’d just settle down and have your own—”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Katara interjects rudely, but the old lady keeps speaking.

“—babies maybe you could realize how worthless and stupid she really is!”

“Thank you for the advice, ma’am,” Katara grinds out, trying not to snap at the lady, “but I’m totally satisfied babysitting Katsi for the time being.”

“You can have her, if you want,” she scoffs at her, “if you like her so much. It’d be no loss for me.”

Katara stood there for a moment, hesitating. She remembered how Katsi sniffled the whole day about Katara’s imminent departure. How she refused to leave her side and silently begged her to change her mind. Katara took care of her every moment since she returned home; she was like an older sister to the tiny girl. Katara was her only friend in the entire Southern Water Tribe.

“I was just wondering if you would allow her to stay with me, ma’am,” Katara tried to keep her irritation out of her voice.

“Puh! Whatever, take her… now leave me.”

Katara did, fleeing the lady’s home.

~ 

That night, Katara was a nervous wreck. She had stayed up most of the night, excited and terrified at the same time. She hasn’t left her village since she returned home; she didn’t know what to expect of the Fire Nation--as well as the ceremonies Zuko was asking her to participate in. She finally drifted off to sleep, Katsi nustled firmly into her side, well past the Moon’s peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, promise.


	3. Anti-Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll get to meeting Zuko and the rest of the Gaang, I just want this to be a slow fic; I want this to have the same pacing as a book. :) Enjoy

Katara woke late, with Katsi wrapped up in her arms. She blinked herself awake as a sleek, tall silhouette filled her now-open doorway. “Katara of The Southern Water Tribe?” a masculine voice asked. Panic bubbled in her chest and she sat up, instinctually protecting Katsi by leaning over her. “What? What’s going on?”

The masculine voice answered with “I am Qiang. I am your escort to the ship, ma’am. I am here to retrieve you and… your daughter.”

Relief made her sigh, remembering that she was supposed to leave today--and she’s late! Oops! Then she blinked, confused, “my daughter? Wh…” she then remembered Katsi below her, who was now awake and blearily looking at the silhouette in the doorway. She did not have any fear of Fire Nation soldiers--it was not taught to her, so she simply curled away and tried to go back to sleep. “Oh,” Katara nodded to the soldier, “right, Katsi…”

She looked down at the girl who was trying to snuggle away from the light, and she felt a jolt of sadness go through her. She was going to miss her badly… and then remembered the words of the old lady last night.  _ You can have her, if you want, if you like her so much. _

Katara knew then that she did like her that much.

~

Katsi did not have many belongings, only a few toys, a blanket, and a roll-up “mattress.” The old lady had crowed with delight at finally being rid of Katsi, packing her things for her and basically throwing them out the door. “Go, go!” she hooted and hollered, “go and explore and leave me  _ be!” _

Katsi was equally as delighted, but was incredibly nervous to leave the only home she’d never known. “It’s only for a month,” Katara reminded her as , “we’ll be taken care of and have a bunch of good food and meet royalty!”

Katsi nodded, but Katara knew she was still unsure.

The soldier following Katara around offered to do  _ everything _ for her, carrying the bags, carrying Katsi, carrying all at the same time. Katsi screamed with dismay at the idea of being held by a stranger, and the Qiang’s wide eyes told Katara that he actually had no idea how to handle a child. So, she just let him carry the bags.

For her departure, everyone was crowded at the port where the ship was docked, offering not-goodbyes (never farewells… only say goodbye to someone you don’t expect to see again), good luck, and love. Katara was excited up until the moment she actually saw the ship, which was indeed a passenger ship… but the view of the large, red and black painted  _ junk _ ship (flying fire nation sails, no less) right next to the tiny fishing boats of the Southern Water Tribe sent a familiar shiver down her spine. She knew it was safe--she thought of Zuko and reminded herself that he would keep her safe. She knew he would.

“Here is your ship, ma’am” the soldier beamed, “isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Miss,” Katara corrected.

“What?”

“I’m a miss. I have no husband and never have.”

“Oh… I was under the impression you did.”

“What? With who?”

“The Fire Lord had sent me information about you in order for me to properly know you and serve you,” Qiang said sheepishly, “and had specified that you were at least very much in a romantic relationship with Avatar Aang.”

“Oh,” Katara nodded, understanding.

“My apologies, Miss, I did not intend to imply anything.”

“It’s alright. No, I am not in a relationship with Aang. I was once… but not anymore.”

Qiang nodded understandably, and began to speak again. “Well, if you would please follow me…” He began to walk up the plank from the dock, and Katara looked back one last time at her tiny village. They all waved, faces contorted in worry but eyes bright with hope. She waved back, and so did Katsi, and when she turned and made her way up the plank to the ship she knew she was leaving a part of herself behind.

~

The ship rocked, the familiar flow of water making her sigh with relief; she’s at least surrounded by her element here. Katsi, on the other hand, had never been on a boat before… and she already looked sick as she swayed on her feet. Around them, the crew worked to leave the dock, raising sails and hollering. “If you would follow me to your room…” Qiang offered, noticing Katsi’s green face.

“Yes… that would be nice,” Katara nodded, also noticing Katsi’s sick face, “may we also have a… a bucket or something? For her?”

“Yes,” Qiang nodded, and readjusted their luggage in his arms. “Allow me to escort you below deck and we can get the girl situated… My apologies, The Fire Lord did not inform me of you having a daughter; What’s her name?” he asked as he began to waddle towards some open doors, which lead down into the depths of the ship.

“Katsitsanóron,” Katara didn’t bother correcting him, afraid they’ll make her take her back if they knew they were not actually related, “but I call her Katsi for short.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked as they descended, the ship’s creaking louder than before, “How do you pronounce that?”

“Just call her Katsi,” Katara shook her head.

Qiang didn’t press any longer, just lead them through the long passageways. She noticed everything was impeccably clean; maybe a little soot here or there but there was no indication that people actually  _ lived _ on the ship. It made Katara feel weird; she truly was leaving her home. They eventually made their way to a door, which had a small tag hanging from the door. It said “Ambassador Katara of The Southern Water Tribe.”

“Ambassador?” Katara asked, “I was not…”

“Oh, um…” Qiang blushed and clumsily tore it off of the handle. “Ignore that, Miss. It was not meant to be there.”

“Ohhhkay?” Katara nodded slowly.

Katsi made a noise of discomfort, and Katara knew she couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“Um…” Qiang clumsily opened the door and her room was revealed.

It was dark, as there were no windows. Qiang, though, knew where he was walking, entered, and sat their belongings somewhere. Katara followed blindly.

Her vision came back to her as Qiang stood and waved a fiery hand. Around her, sconces erupted with fire, weird shadows dancing along the walls before settling. The walls were dark metal, but the room was decorated with art clearly from the Northern Water Tribe. A wood carving of a bear was on the nightstand, and a tapestry depicting 4 men hunting an arctic hippo. Qiang turns to beam at Katara, proud of himself, and then his grin falls at the sight of a very sick-looking Katsi. He then rushes out, leaving Katara alone with Katsi.

“Hold it in a minute longer, okay? I’m sorry,” Katara rubs Katsi’s back comfortingly. “We won’t be on the boat forever.”

But the moment Qiang enters the room with a bucket, Katsi unleashes everything she had been holding back.


	4. Adjustment

Katara hushed Katsi as she laid on her chest in the bed, who was sweating profusely and moaning quietly. Qiang was worried, and he was wringing his hands trying to think of some way to help her.  
“Perhaps I can get the medic to make her a tea? To settle her stomach? Is she old enough to even eat solids?”  
Katara stroked Katsi’s hair and responded, “Yes, she’s three… tea would be nice, if she drinks it. She doesn’t like every food… especially when she’s sick.”  
Qiang bowed respectfully--no doubt masking a face of surprise at her age--in the typical fire nation fashion, and disappeared from the room.

~

Katara spoke gently to the girl on her chest, and stroked her back. Discarded on the floor was soiled clothing from vomit and pee--she threw up so violently she urinated on herself. Katsi was wearing one of Katara’s shirts, and Katara was unfortunately still wearing her dirty clothes. “Katsi my dear…” Katara cooed, “Mr. Qiang will be bringing you something to drink. I won’t make you drink it, but it’s for your own good… it’ll make you feel better.”  
Katsi responded with a deep sigh, and turned her face away from Katara for what she could assume was fresh air.  
As she comforted the girl, Katara’s mind wandered to the letter Zuko had sent. She hadn’t seen him since his coronation and she wondered how he looked now. From gossip and other words-of-mouth it was implied to her that he was the subject of many girls’ and boys’ fantasies due to his apparent “gentle nature” and good looks. Katara scoffed everytime the girls her age’s hearsay, remembering Zuko’s temper and nigh constant scowl. But maybe time or his Uncle had changed him, and she wondered how such a transformation could take place. Would he really be so different from the Zuko she had come to know when she was younger?  
Qiang returned, delicately holding a cup of tea: “The medic said she should sip it, and not chug it. It needs to be drunk over a period of time.”  
“Thank you very much Qiang,” Katara said quietly, “for helping us get settled.”  
“Of course,” Qiang beamed as he came across the room to where Katsi and Katara lied.  
“May I..?” Qiang asked as the little girl sat up, bleary.  
Katara nodded, not sure what he meant but understanding soon after as he gingerly offered the tea to Katsi. At first, Katsi reared her head back and made a dismayed face. Katara murmured words of comfort, and with a trembling lip Katsi took a sip from the tea. Instantly, her eyes opened wide and she tried to swallow more. “Slowly, slowly!” Katara reminded her and Qiang didn’t tip the cup as far. In a few minutes (with a few breaks) the cup was empty, and Katsi looked like she just wanted to sleep. Katara gently laid her down on the mattress, and then got up and stretched. Qiang respectfully stepped away, and whispered “Shall I go?”  
“I’ll go with you,” Katara responded, “I need fresh air. And new clothes for both of us…”  
Qiang’s eyes widened. “Oh, I had almost forgotten! Forgive me, Ma--Miss. Yes, follow me.”  
Katara did, shutting the door behind her while Katsi slept.

~

Following Qiang through the ship, as her (bare) feet made muted footsteps on the floor. Tiny flames without cages were dotted here and there, and they got more frequent as they went deeper into the ship. The flames unnerved Katara--they pulsed like a slow heartbeat, and every soften they’d all throb in sync. Katara jumped as one shifted towards her. “What are those?”  
“Those?” Qiang inquires without looking behind him. “They’re will o'the wisps. We just call em wisps, though…”  
“What… are they, though?”  
Qiang chuckles. “They’re souls, miss.”  
Katara lets out an audible gasp. “What?! They’re… souls?”  
Qiang laughed heartily, “No, I’m just kidding. They’re small blue flames that our flamekeeper uses to light the hallways with. He keeps them all in sync with each of our breathing.”  
“Oh, wow…” Katara silently flushes, embarrassed, “but why not get actual lights?”  
“I’m not sure… probably because we’re firebenders and can create light from our bodies.” he teases, and then stops at a door. “To be quite honest, I don’t know why he uses that form… he’s a little strange in the head to be quite honest, but we all enjoy his company anyways. Here is the cleansing room. By all means, take as long as you need. There should be clothes in there for you already. I know it’s far away from your room, but…” Qiang realized he was rambling, cleared his throat, and then dismissed himself with a bow.  
Katara shook her head, and entered the room.

~

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with Katara and Katsi staying on deck most of the time. Katsi had also begun taking a daily dosage of the tea, becoming quite comfortable with the warm beverage. Maybe it’s the more comfortable temperatures as they got closer to the Fire Nation, but Katsi seemed to open up more the closer to the end of their voyage they got. On the last day of their voyage, Katsi woke up much earlier than usual, jumping on Katara in order to wake her up. Katara slipped on the clothes they had provided her--typical Fire Nation garment thoughtfully dyed blue… the fabric felt foreign to her, the slippery, dress-like cloth very much unlike the Southern Water Tribe’s thick and warm coats and pants. The clothing made her feel strange; all of this was clearly out of her element--literally.  
As if on cue, as Katara wsa about to open the door, Qiang knocked on it.  
“Miss Katara, we have arrived at the Fire Nation Capital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was imagining Katara wearing:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=blue+qipao&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS919US919&sxsrf=ALeKk01X_8TcbPXpn-8-1jJt8JaXbHonYw:1603378157381&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiuh4uMucjsAhUHWs0KHW4oCcwQ_AUoAnoECBYQBA&biw=1366&bih=657


	5. Arrival

“What?” Katara gaped through the door, and then opened it. “I thought we were supposed to arrive tomorrow?”

“Turns out that we are a day ahead of schedule. The oceans were especially calm last night and we were able to just… speed our way there!” Qiang’s constantly cheery voice familiar now. “And, unfortunately, the last day that I will be your escort--I am a sailor, after all!” Katara had almost forgotten about that, but today he was indeed wearing his uniform, minus the helmet which he had tucked under his arm. Katara’s legs slid against the silk, and she shifted uncomfortably.

“A stylist is aboard in order to make you more presentable,” Qiang started and then interrupted himself with: “Don’t look at me like that! I think you look wonderful, but you have to be able to… impress the public. Firelord Zuko may now be in power, but the extreme nationalism of the Fire Nation is still plaguing us.”

Katara nodded, understanding. “What would be happening?”

Qiang shook his head. “I don’t know, I’ve never been styled.”

Katsi was still excitable, and wiggled out of Katara’s arms. She was also wearing silk, but instead of the deeper blue that Katara wore, she wore light, innocent blue. “To be honest…” Qiang began, “We were very lucky that the other child on board fit her clothes size.”

“Yes…” Katara agreed, watching Katsi peek around Qiang. She was now excited to visit the Fire Nation, which was apparent as she ran about and jumped in glee at finally being able to leave the ship. Katara though, her hands shook and she felt a bead of nervous sweat drip down her back. “Is there anything else? What time is it?”

“Just after dawn,” Qiang answered, “And no, that’ll be all…” He cleared his throat. “After I drop you off with the stylist, we probably won’t see each other again. I’m bound to my duties here!” His cheery voice was tinted with blue.

“I’m sure we will!” Katara attempts, “We have to go home, eventually.”

He nods, looking a little more hopeful, “I suppose you’re right… anyways, the stylist will be furious if I get you there late, so… let’s go.”

~

The walk was similar to the walk down to the washroom. It was deep, even deeper maybe she thought as they descended so many stairs she stopped counting.

“Has she been here this entire time?” Katara asked.

“No, she arrived the moment we docked last night… I don’t know. I’ve heard she’s a strict woman. A  _ strange  _ woman, too.”

Katara went quiet, wondering how the hell a stylist could be strict.

Finally, they made it to the door. It was deep into the ship, perhaps on the bottom floor, she’d wager. The door was cracked, and gentle music played from within. It was an instrument Katara could not pin—she was curious about everything.

Qiang gestured for her to enter and Katara had to remind herself that he had said she was a strict lady. Everything about this adventure was weird--it had happened so fast; the invitation, taking Katsi, the ship ride here, and now a stylist? Everything had occurred on a whim, by a split-second decision and for a split second Katara was worried she made the wrong decision in coming.

But it was too late now, here she was in the depths of a fire nation ship, on the shore of the fire nation capital… about to get her makeup done? To be honest, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her in there, but she was excited. It reminded her of the time Toph and her went to a spa…

“Miss?” Qiang asked.

“Sorry,” Katara shook herself from her thoughts, “I was just daydreaming.”

Katara then pushed the door open and entered the room.

~

The music went quiet the moment she stepped through the doorway, Katsi shyly following after her. It was dark, very dark. Much darker than inside the halls of the ship. As her eyes adjusted to the light, a voice broke the quiet: “Finally, I thought you’d never make it. Come, come, we must get to work.”

A pale hand snatched Katara’s arm in the darkness, and she yelped in surprise. “Wh-”

“Stop struggling,” the voice snapped, “and come sit. We must get to work very quickly in order for you to be presentable for the Fire Lord.”

“What?  _ Presentable?  _ Why do I need to look good for Zuko?”

The voice didn’t answer, but as her eyes adjusted while she got yanked into a chair, she examined the woman before her. “You may call me Lady Nuwa and nothing else, understood?” the firm-lipped woman before her instructs. Katara, not exactly intending to create verbal strife this early in the morning, just nods.

“Hmm?” The lady asked, turning her face fully to Katara. “I did not hear an answer.” The candles in the room threw wicked shadows across her face, in ways that sometimes made her look very young and sometimes very old. Katara shivered. “Yes, Lady Nuwa.”

“How old are you?” asks the woman, who began to examine Katara’s face. She didn’t understand how, with how crazy the lighting was.

“I’m seventeen,” Katara answers, slightly wincing as the woman reaches up to touch her face, pinching and pulling her cheeks and skin. “Seventeen?” the woman crows, but gives no explanation for her exclamation. “Katsi is three,” Katara adds, gesturing down to the girl who is hiding behind her.

“Three? You had a baby at fourteen?” The woman’s firm face softens for a short second, and Katara can see just for that brief moment how beautiful the woman is. But the nature of her question, Katara knew, was that it was not to be answered.

“So…” the woman’s face has returned to its original, unforgiving state. “You’re of the Southern Water Tribe, you’re 17, and you have a three year old daughter. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“I’m a master waterbender,” Katara affirms, sitting up a little taller, “and I was instrumental in defeating Azula and reaffirming Zuko’s place on the crown.”

One of the lady’s eyebrows twitched upwards, and slowly the flickering about the room slowed and Katara’s vision cleared. The lady was still inspecting her face for a few more moments, but then moved on to stalk about her in a circle. She shifted uncomfortably.

“Here’s my first idea,” the lady says, breaking the few minutes of silence. “Of course, you and your girl will always match. For your… debut, I suppose, I’ve been brainstorming ideas and I think I have one you’ll like…” Lady Nuwa turns away from her and walks over to a chest. She opens it and pulls from it a piece of parchment. Katara can’t see it clearly from across the room and in the dim light, but she can make out some scribbles and words. “Of course,” Lady Nuwa begins, “I’ll have to get both of your measurements in order to begin sewing it. But that won’t take too long, of course…”

~

It took three hours for Lady Nuwa to complete the entire outfit for Katara and Katsi. The speed at which the woman sewed blew Katara’s mind. Her fingers were precise and quick, and didn’t make a single mistake the whole time she was creating. The outfit was a dress, and it reminded her of what Mai would wear when she last saw her, but instead of dark crimson, it was a soft periwinkle. It was thin silk, allowing breathability in order to not overheat in the Fire Nation’s sweltering summer. It was decorated with delicate, white snowflakes and, very small on her chest, was the symbol of her people. Katsi was dressed similarly, but much more simply with less layers. The woman began doing her makeup, and Katara was reminded of the time she and Toph went to a salon. Katara fought a laugh remembering how Toph tossed the girls into the river, nearly coughing and messing up Lady Nuwa’s work. “Traditional Fire Nation makeup is simple,” Lady Nuwa murmurs as she focuses on painting Katara’s lips red. “I won’t make your face paler, simply because you’ll look like a corpse… but your lips, cheeks, and eyeshadow will be red… of course, it will not be overbearing. There must be a delicate balance between your natural beauty and the enhancement of the makeup…”

The woman began to reach to draw on her forehead, and Katara grabbed her wrist to stop her. “There’s actually… a special symbol for myself… it is my symbol for my nation. May I…”

Lady Nuwa pursed her lips, and then nodded. Honestly, Lady Nuwa was stern but was not particularly mean or strange like how it’d been expressed to her. In the dark, Katara delicately painted a waxing crescent between her eyes.


	6. First Encounter pt. 1

The first thing Katara notices as she steps out into the deck is the heat from the sun. It was hot and dry, but a light breeze eased the warm rays. Katsi seemed to not mind, turning her face up to the sun and smiling brightly, like a morning glory. “It’s nearly 8 a.m.” murmurs another guard who had taken Qiang’s place. This guard was much quieter and much beefier, and offered no warmness the way Qiang had. Katsi cowered from him, peeking at him from around Katara’s legs. Katara’s skin began to sweat against the silk--God, it was hot. Even her time on the ship couldn’t prepare her for the heat.

Katara walked over to the edge of the ship, and looked out towards Capital City. There was a crowd of people surrounding the dock, looking expectantly up at her. But before she can get a good look at the rest of her surroundings, a firm hand grabs her and roughly pulls her back. She whips around and glares at her new guard.

“What the hell?” she snaps, seething.

The guard just shakes his head.

“No, for real. What the hell? Am I not allowed to look over the edge? Afraid I’ll waterbend? Huh?”

The guard shakes his helmet-ed head again, and from within a deep, muffled voice speaks: “I must be diligent in ensuring your protection. There are still Fire Nation Nationalists that have plans to assassinate you.”

“Oh,” Katara swallows back her anger, “Still. Don’t ever grab me that way. Ever.”

The guard doesn’t respond, and Katara turns his back on him.  _ By the way he acts, I’d assume he’s the one antsy to assassinate me.  _ Katara lifts Katsi into her arms, and hugs her to her chest. Katsi lays her head down on her shoulder, going limp. Getting up early had made her tired, and Katara knew she’d have a hard time with the loud city they were about to encounter.

Katara turned around again, and gently dabbed sweat away from her face, taking care to not smear any of Lady Nuwa’s makeup. “When do we leave this ship? I’m ready to leave it.”

“When your palanquin arrives.”

“Palanquin?” Katara inquires, curious about what a palanquin is.

“Yes,” is all the soldier offers. His voice had a slight metallic reverberation. Katara wondered how Fire Nation soldiers could possibly bend through their armor.

“Ah,” the guard starts, and this time guides Katara without touching her. “Here it is. Come.”

Katara does, following her new guard down the plank and onto the deck where a flood of people surge forward, but do not touch her. Their excited voices explode in her ears and Katsi covers her ears in discomfort and fear. Katara holds Katsi closer to her as questions and voices are tossed back and forth around her head. The people part easily as her guard’s towering frame leads the way in front of her. Suddenly her earlier bravery against him was squashed. Her surroundings and situation were unfamiliar, as well as everyone and thing around her.

She felt vulnerable. But she’d never, ever show that to the people around her. So, despite Katsi’s fear rubbing off on her, the curious faces swarming around her, and the anxiety that seems to dwarf her, Katara approached the palanquin with her head held high and her eyes fixed forward.

~

The rhythm of the palanquin rocking back and forth with the people’s walking and the relief from the sun had eased Katara’s nerves. Katsi, conversely, was not yet totally abated, holding Katara’s hand for comfort. Katara felt awkward--she knew she was a day earlier than everyone else. Katara had been told her belongings would follow after them, and be brought directly to their rooms, but now she wished she could reread the letter Zuko had sent her. Maybe it would have made her feel better.

_ It would mean a lot to me if you made it. Please, Katara. _

Katara and Zuko had never been close. Sure, they’d had that moment in the cave as well as their field trip to avenge her mother… but not really much beyond that. And that was years ago! She rubbed her sweaty-for-more-than-one-reason hands onto the soft fabric of the cushioned palanquin. “Katsi,” Katara began, hugging the girl a little closer and trying to ignore the many ogling eyes and various shouting ranging from wanting her attention to various Water Tribe slurs, “are you excited to meet the Fire Lord?”

She looked up at Katara and just stared at her for a moment before sticking her arm out of the palanquin and into the bright sunlight, turning her skin a gorgeous russet brown.  _...Because I’m kind of nervous.  _ She kept her head down and didn't look towards the city around her. To be honest, all of a sudden she missed home; she missed the cold wind against her face, the clean smell of snow and water… here it smells like smoke and heavy spices and scorched brick. The smells became less powerful as they approached the palace gates. Katara swallows back her nervousness, and finally her curiosity gets the best of her. She turns around, looking over the city. The sun was scorching through the scape, scarlet flags flying from every place they could. People milled throughout the streets, living their own lives and preparing for the first festival since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Carefree women carrying children on their backs and children playing ball in the alleyways. A pang in her heart reminded her of how much she already missed her home. She hugged Katsi a little closer.

As they came through the gates, a particularly loud flute began to play to her right. An even louder voice boomed throughout the courtyard and Katara jumped and rapidly turned about, looking for the source of the voice. Katsi also reacted similarly, quickly covering her ears and closing her eyes. “ **INTRODUCING…** ” the voice echoed violently, “ **MISS KATARA OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE…** ” there was a pause, which light clapping refilled. “ **...AND HER YOUNG DAUGHTER, KATSI OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE.** ” Katara finally got her bearings as the palanquin came to a stop, taking a deep breath and poised herself once again. Katara internally winced, realizing that no one else knew she was bringing Katsi; as well, it had been announced to the entirety of the Fire Nation that she had a daughter--when she didn’t! She ducked her head a little, uncrossing her legs as the palanquin dropped down for her to get off. She was flustered--the heat and stress was really getting to her, but she took a deep breath a final time and crawled out of the palanquin. She then reached behind her and grabbed Katsi, whose hands were still covering her ears and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Katara quietly soothed her, and began to walk up the long walkway to the palace.

Looking up, Katara’s belly flipped over. A tall silhouette stood alone upon the tallest step leading to the palace doors. A younger part of her sent a freezing jolt of fear down into her gut and she reminded herself that it was Zuko up there. She swallowed but kept moving, feeling the sun hit the top of her dark hair and warming her back. She was thankful for the thin clothes now, and as exposed as she felt the heat made her want to wear less. A bead of sweat dripped down her back and she fought the urge to squirm.

It was deadly quiet, save the lone flute that began to play the Water Tribe’s anthem. The song reassured her in a strange way and she stood a little taller and held her chin a little higher. Slowly, almost eternally it felt, Katara made her way to the stairs. And, one by one, she approached the Fire Lord.

_ Why are there so many stairs? _ She thought deliriously as she looked up at him. She felt strange as his once-familiar face came into view for her. It was stony in the exact way she remembered--but now more mature… a man, now--familiar in the ways it can be of course. His scar was momentarily shadowed. But, as she finally came over the last step, he surged forward to greet her. As he came into the sunlight, the radiance of the Fire Lord’s robes glittered as bright as the sun--no, even brighter. She lowers her eyes, not looking at him. “Fire Lord,” is all she offers, voice surprisingly calm even when she feels like she’s about to explode.

“Miss Katara,” a voice drawls, and she nearly jumps. Was that  _ Zuko _ ? This voice was deeper than she remembered, but just as gravelly and soft. At least, for now. She remembered his temper, of course; the ever-present flame within his heart. Awkwardly, she bowed slightly, and he in return bowed in traditional Fire Nation fashion.

As Katara straightened and Katsi began to fuss, she looked up at Zuko... and found him looking right back.


	7. Second First Encounter cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of Zuko, because I couldn't get the idea I had from her POV correctly.

Looking down, Zuko felt like he was caught somewhere between a tempest and the ocean. Masking his surprise at how nearly unrecognizable his friend had become as well as the fussy child balanced on her hip, he swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to offend her, knowing that despite their long-time friendship, they never were actually close. He didn’t know if she wanted a hug, an informal greeting. The political side of him reminded him that the whole nation is watching his reaction towards her--he had to be a role model.

Wordlessly, he offered out his arm to her. She stepped forward and took it, moving to stand beside him and face the city—as well as the noon-destined sun. From this close he could smell her overly strong perfume; surely the fault of the stylist. It didn’t truly cover her ever-constant scent of ocean-mist. She readjusted the child on her arm, which was apparently named Katsi. The child surprised him most--questions begin to circulate in his: when did she become pregnant? Why did she hide it? Did she only hide it from him?

From up here, Zuko could see the hundreds of hidden soldiers throughout the courtyard, which he meticulously placed in order to conceal them but also protect his guests from all angles. Glancing down, Katsi rubbed her eyes hard; harder than what Zuko would assume was comfortable. And then the accursed voice booms again, hopefully for the final time.

‘AGNI BLESS MISS KATARA AND MISS KATSI OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE.”

Zuko, familiar with the ever-constant need to be a symbol of grace, guided her to turn around with him, facing away from the radiant sun. Standing there, he thinks, in that effervescent sunlight, is what made him strong enough to endure the stress of her arrival.

The large, double-doors that once closed the palace from the outside, were now wide open. The throne room gaped at Zuko—familiar and empty. He kept a slow pace; slower than he knew either of them were comfortable with. But this was all a show--for everyone to glance at their beloved Fire Lord and the mysterious Water Tribe woman tucked into his side. Zuko felt her grab his arm a little harder and he assumed it was for balance--so he stepped away and kept a steady hold on her elbow. Katara, who had yet to look at him since they’ve began walking, turned her head further and Zuko wondered if he maybe crossed a line offering her his arm.

With a large and definitive thud, the palace doors were closed.

Instantly they break apart. Katsi’s trembling, which apparently Katara was suddenly aware of, who then rocks her and tries to calm her down. Zuko, eloquent as ever, says nothing but: “Welcome to The Fire Nation. I have a maiden that will take care of you. She’ll show you to your room.”

“Wait!” Katara interjects a little too loudly and he watches her wince at how her voice echoes throughout the near empty chamber. “Don’t you want to catch up?”

“Oh, right…” he rasps, and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Of course, why would she not? How rude of him. Internally, Zuko cursed himself.

“Is there anything here for her to eat?” Katara asks quietly, mindlessly rocking back and forth. “She’s starving…”

At the idea of food, Katsi perks up a little, but doesn’t uncover her ears or untuck her head for Zuko to see her.

“Did they not… give you breakfast?” Zuko asks dumbfoundedly. Did they forget? Did they refuse to feed her?

“No..?” Katara half-chuckles, wondering why-in-the-fuck-is-this-so-awkward. “They took us straight to the stylist.”

Zuko turns to look at the two men standing behind him, who then scurry off. They know just by the absolutely furious glare he gave them what he wanted them to do.

“What is even happening right now? Like, forreal, what the fuck?” Katara blurts, looking about the throne room.

Zuko shuffles nervously. Everything is going so, so wrong. “I’m not sure, I’m sorry.”

Katara refocuses her eyes on him. “What?”

“You asked me ‘What is even happening right now? Like, forreal, what the fuck?’”

Katara gaped. “No I didn’t.”

Zuko half-smiles, an attempt to hide the panicked face he was surely about to pull. “Yes, you did.”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Um… you look very nice. Like a… blend of here and… your home,” he croaks. She did, she truly did. Seeing her once again in Fire Nation attire made his chest do a little flip. For a moment, Katara wasn’t looking at him. He took the opportunity to take her in. Red lips, of course, as well as rosy cheeks. The dress hugged her nicely, the way it should, in a gorgeous blue. He had to admit--the stylist did very well.

“Ah, yeah, that’s kind of the look the stylist wanted to go for.”

Katsi squirms, and Katara sets her down, the little girl much calmer than before. The few minutes of quiet—save the dreadfully awkward conversation and the dull roar of fire—seemed to have sedated the girl. “Who is this?” Zuko asks, directly addressing the elephant in the room.

Katsi just stares up at him, and presses her back into Katara’s legs.

“She doesn’t speak. Her name is Katsitsanóron,” Katara answers for her.

“She doesn’t speak? At all?” His voice hints curious, but doesn’t inquire more than that. The girl’s lack of speech flooded a memory that he had totally forgotten about. He shoves it away--there’s more urgent matters: feeding these girls.

Heavy footfalls break the quiet and Zuko turns to reprimand the staff for not taking care of the girls. But, instead of the ship captain or chef he expected, his Uncle was making his way across the room. He was very relieved--his uncle would surely salvage the awkward mess he’s made himself out to be not for the first time.

“Katara!” Iroh beams, and Katara smiles for the first time since she’s been here. He’s nearly dumbfounded--is this the same Katara he knew? Yes, he was sure she was… but why do things feel different? Did time really dig that deep of a wedge between them? For a moment he entertains the idea that Iroh and Katara had been constantly mailing each other letters in order to keep up. But, the idea is squashed when Katara says “I’ve missed you so much! It’s been much, much too long. I’m so happy to see you.”

He was sure that he was the problem now.

“It is so wonderful to see you, Miss Katara… and who is this?” his uncle was speaking very gently now to the little girl. He was on one knee, holding out one hand in offering. Still shy, she turns and buries her head into Katara’s leg.

“Katsi,” Katara answers again, “Short for Katsitsanóron.”

“Ooh, what a beautiful name!” he replies heartily, “A perfect name for such a beautiful little girl… Precious Flower.”

Katara smiled again, and Zuko wishes very bitterly that he could effortlessly make her smile like that.

“How did you know what it meant?”

“During my time watching the water tribes, back when I was a general, I picked up a little bit. And I definitely mean a  _ little _ .” Iroh stands again, unruffled from the girl’s unwillingness to detach from Katara. “Now shall we get you some food?”

“Yes!” Zuko yells interjecting, “Yes we shall! Let’s go get them food, Uncle.”

Zuko, trailing after a quietly chatting Iroh and Katara, wonders how the hell he’s going to survive until the solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I rewrote it so many times and I need it just taken from me. Pls take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the tags, ratings, and warnings as I add onto this fic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
